Girly Tea Party
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: She's bored out of her mind, Ron. But I can't do everything. With Hugo, the colic, and you gone, it got harder. I'm exhausted." Daddy!Ron, Mummy!Hermione. Lots of fluffy cuteness


**Title:** Girly Tea Party**  
Author:** Bendleshnitz**  
Characters:** Ron Weasley/Hermione Granger, Rose Weasley**  
Rating:** G**  
Word Count:** 1183**  
Beta: **Thank you Tania!**  
Warnings:** Fluffy cuteness**  
Summary:** "She's bored out of her mind, Ron. But I can't do everything. With Hugo, the colic, and you gone, it got harder. I'm exhausted."  
**A/N:** Based on the LJ member redheadsarehot's fanart (.com/art/Tea-Party-120566929). Written for her birthday.

* * *

**Girly Tea Party**

"Rose, I can't play now. Mummy needs to take care of Hugo", Hermione said as she soothed the crying one-month-old in her arms.

"I wan' play mummy!", whined the almost three-year-old.

Ron had been on a mission the last ten days; and Hugo's colic had started a week ago. Hermione was more tired than ever, taking care of both of her kids. She did the best she could, trying to sooth her new-born, but at the same time, Rosie felt left out and ignored. "It's normal" said everyone, but it didn't felt normal for Hermione to say 'no' to her bored daughter. The change was a lot for the toddler and her feeling neglected was something Hermione tried to avoid the best she could the last month. However, without her husband, things changed.

"Rosie, remember what I've told you about Hugo? Why he cries so much?" She sat on the couch trying to be at Rose's eye level and still rocking Hugo back and forth.

"Polics?", Rose offered.

"Close", Hermione laughed. "Colic. Your brother gets fuzzy for a couple of hours and I need to be with him. I'll tell you a story before you go to bed; how about that?", she smiled.

"Okay", pouted Rosie, clearly not happy at all.

"Hey, what's with the long face, Rose-bud?"

"Daddy!!", squealed Rose, running towards her father's waiting arms.

"Ron! You said you weren't coming home until midnight." Hermione got up to greet her husband; a tired smile on her face.

"I'm sorry; you want me to go and come back later?", he teased.

"Don't you dare!" Hermione laughed and kissed him on the mouth with the crying baby in between.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Ron grabbed Hugo and started bouncing in place.

Ron explained to Hermione what had happened in the last few days as they both sat on the couch, cuddling against each other and rocking Hugo in their arms.

"You've been attacked?! How? Where? Are you okay?" Hermione panicked as Ron told her why they had sent him home earlier than expected.

"I'm fine. Relax, love. Harry's spell bounced against a Shield Charm and it hit my foot. No biggie. The Healer said it was okay -except for my sock-. You know nothing can hurt your big, strong husband." Ron winked at her.

"Yeah, well, stop the _macho_ acting. You'll take a bath and go straight to bed. The Healer probably told you rest, but of course, you won't tell me." She rolled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ron said, pretending to be offended.

"Am I wrong?"

"No...", he said after a second. "You know me so well..." He leaned and kissed her sweetly and long.

"Yeah well...lucky me", she laughed at her ironic comment. "I'm so tired, Ron. Hugo doesn't sleep at all and spends half of the day crying. With Rosie it was so much easier...", she sighed.

"I'm sorry, love. But...speaking of Rosie...where is she?" Ron got up, cradling Hugo in his arms and pacing back and forth around the living room.

"She's upset because I told her I needed to take care of Hugo before playing with her. She's bored out of her mind, Ron. But I can't do everything. With Hugo, the colic and you gone, it got harder. I'm exhausted." Tears started spilling out of Hermione's eyes.

Ron made Hermione stand up and wrapped his left arm around her. "Shh, don't cry, baby. We already have another baby crying in the house", he joked as he hugged his son and wife. "I know you're tired. And I'm sorry for leaving you with all this. But I'm here now". He kissed her forehead.

"I know. Thank you." She smiled slightly.

"Now, can you take Hugo for a while? I want to see what I can do about our wayward daughter." He smiled as he passed Hugo to Hermione's arms.

****************  
"Hey, baby flower. What are you doing?" Ron entered Rosie's room. She was sitting in a tiny chair in front of a small pink table.

He remembered insisting on painting the room pink as soon as Hermione told him they were having a girl. It only made sense after all...a girl should have a pink room...Ginny and Hermione had pink walls in their childhood bedrooms. How would he know they both actually hated the colour? Girls like pink, they wear pink...It's a girly colour!

Now, entering his daughter's room felt like walking into a huge pink cotton candy. A cotton candy that had apparently enveloped Rose. She was dressed in the bright colour from head to toes. Trousers, sweater...even a _pink_ headband! Well, her little socks were white...but _still_...Why would the three-year-old claim pink as her favourite colour? Wasn't she as sick as he was of looking at it?

Hermione was right, if their baby had red hair (which she did), the combination with all that pink would clash horribly. He hated when the woman was right -which was always -but Ron had to credit her brilliant idea of painting purple butterflies lined up on those walls. It was the only thing that made the room bearable to the eye lately.

Taking a deep breath, Ron sat in front of her, fearing that the delicate chair would break as soon as his butt made contact with it. Surprisingly, it didn't, though he wouldn't have noticed the difference...The thing had only four inches of height. Even if it had broken, he wouldn't had ended up hurt...well, except for his pride.

Ron felt like a giant in that room. He had got used to his daughter's petite size, but those chairs and table made him feel like a troll trying to fit in a world of house-elves. Taking a look at Rosie's face he asked, "Am I invited to the tea party, Rose-bud?"

Those seemed like magical words at that moment. His little girl's face brightened; she flashed him a huge grin that showed all her little white teeth. "Yes!", she squealed, grabbing the plastic, yellow teapot.

She "filled" a little cup and handed it to him. "To this lovely tea party!", Ron pronounced, lifting the empty cup in the air. "Cheers!"

"Cheers!" Rosie exclaimed, crushing their cups together.

After making a perfect impression of drinking the non-existent tea, Rosie quickly offered Ron another cup.

"Are you sure? I think Mr. Beary here drunk all the tea we had left!" Ron gasped, silently admiring his acting skills.

"Oh, oh...Beary! No tea, Daddy!" Rosie handed the flowery teapot to her dad after scowling at the Teddy Bear at her left.

"No worries, Sweety. I'll go get more."

He got up from the tiny chair -with great effort, mind you- and saw Hermione watching them from the doorway. Hugo was sound asleep in her arms now. He headed to her side and kissed her chastely on the lips after whispering a quick "I love you" and disappearing to the kitchen.

"Are you actually going to make her tea to play with?" Hermione whispered, following him to the kitchen.

"Nope, I'm just a wonderful actor", he winked at her before mimicking filling the teapot with water, making Hermione laugh.


End file.
